


Minecraft Diaries

by perseustw



Category: Aphmau Cinematic Universe, Aphmau Rewrite - Minecraft Diaries, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseustw/pseuds/perseustw
Summary: this is purely a test
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Minecraft Diaries

this is a test of tags and fandoms and i haven't used ao3/wattpad/sites other then tumblr in a while so...yeah! thanks for clicking, if you clicked for the tags stick around if you're here cause i asked you to be then thank you for showing up!


End file.
